


Welcome back to Discord

by Jerana



Series: Discord [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Discord - Freeform, Dominant Tony Stark, Intercrural Sex, Kink Forum, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Sexting, Smut, Submissive Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, first day of work, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: After Peter found out that his internet crush was no one else that Tony Stark, famous engineer and his new boss, he tries his best to forget what had been between them. Unfortunately, forgetting isn’t always as easy as it sounds and when Peter makes a huge mistake, it becomes almost impossible to get over Mr. Stark without losing his face.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Discord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938790
Comments: 36
Kudos: 414





	Welcome back to Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel so many have asked for. Thank you so much for the feedback on the first part. I'm a little nervous about the sequel because I want it to be as good as part one.
> 
> Please leave me some comments and kudos <3 Thank you

Peter was completely and utterly fucked. 

Everything started with the interview for his dream job, personally conducted by Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, and the man who had watched Peter finger himself in front of his webcam a few days ago. Peter had been shocked when he found out that his (hopefully) future boss was also the man he had a huge crush on, and according to Tony’s reaction, the man hadn't expected Peter either. 

And while Peter might have hoped the thing between his internet lover and him could get serious, Mr. Stark had crashed his fantasies. During the interview, the man had been polite but distant, talking to Peter as if they didn’t know each other. A small part of Peter was actually glad Mr. Stark didn’t employ him because of their shared history, but the larger part was disappointed about the weird tension. 

Still, Peter looked forward to his first day at SI after he had reminded himself that the job was more important than his love life. He had worked towards this since he was a child and now, he actually got the job. Instead of crying after the man he hadn’t even met in real life before, he should celebrate that he had reached his goal. 

So he spent a night out with Ned and MJ, his best friends, and a lot of alcohol. In the end, the evening had been a success. They had fun together, Peter had only cried one time about the bad luck he was constantly having with men, and he even managed to dance five minutes with a stranger before he excused himself because his thoughts wandered back to his Daddy. No! Not his Daddy anymore. 

When his first day at the new job actually came, Peter was nervous. The thing with Mr. Stark was still bothering him, but he pushed it more and more in the back of his mind. Stark Industries was a large company, he wouldn’t see his crush anyway. So Peter focused on other things. His new co-workers who all made a good first impression, his friendly supervisor, and the new lab space he got assigned to. 

Peter felt like a kid on Christmas for the first hour, rummaging around in every drawer and every locker to marvel at the unlimited amount of fancy high tech. SI was definitely not stingy when it came to their employees. 

Till lunch break, Peter was in a really good mood. Harley, a young man who worked in the same lab, showed him around and introduced him to everyone, and they were all excited to work with him. It couldn’t have gone better. And then Peter fucked up.

He was alone for a few minutes during the break, so he pulled out his phone and caught up on the messages he had gotten over the day. Ned, MJ, and his aunt May asked about the new job, so Peter sent them the same text, telling them about his day and his coworkers. But what he shouldn't have done was opening discord after. 

Clint, another sub who called himself Hawkeye online, had told him about his weekend that he had spent with his girlfriend and domme Natasha at a BDSM party, his first one actually. After Clint had updated Peter briefly on everything he had experienced, he showed him the new lingerie he had worn for his day out, a tight black leather outfit that wasn’t hiding anything. 

And Peter, who eagerly replied with a thumbs up, had just wanted to send him one picture back. The day before, MJ had taken a photo of him in baby-blue lingerie. He was laying on his stomach, his ankles crossed behind his back while his head was turned towards the camera. His ass looked plump and lush, emphasized by the well-cut panties and he had spread his legs slightly, hinting at what was between. Of course, only Peter knew that he had worn a matching plug at the same time. 

If Peter had sent this to Clint, everything would have been fine. They always showed their new sets to each other. But instead of sending it to Hawkeye24, Peter’s thumb had slipped and he pressed on the chat below. The chat of CallMeDaddy70 who was none other than Tony Stark. Peter wanted to die. 

_Of, fuck._ Maybe he could delete it in time? Mr. Stark wouldn’t even notice, would he? But the three dots that appeared showed that the man hadn’t only seen it, he was also answering. Peter panicked. That was it. He could feel how his heart beat faster, how his hands started to sweat while he stared at the three dots that seemed to mock him. When the red one appeared next to Mr. Stark's chat, Peter opened the message hesitantly. 

**CallMeDaddy70:** God, baby boy. Are you trying to kill me? 

Shit, Peter knew how that seemed. He hadn’t messaged Mr. Stark all week and the day his new job started, Peter sent him pictures of himself in pretty lingerie? No one would think this was an accident. He wanted to run and hide, preferably at the other end of the world. Europe was nice in the summer, he had heard, but since this was his work, there was nothing he could do.

**WatermelonSugar:** I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I didn’t want to send this.

_At least I didn't want to send it to you._ Peter prayed Mr. Stark would believe him, prayed the man didn’t think he had done it on purpose, or even worse, take away his job. The seconds the billionaire took to answer felt like hours and Peter was close to tears as the message finally arrived. 

**CallMeDaddy70:** You don’t need to be shy, baby. Just tell me, are you wearing this to work?

Of course, he didn’t believe him. Peter groaned, a mixture of frustration and arousal. He couldn’t deny the spark Mr. Stark’s words sent through his body, but the man was his boss, damn it. Yes, he was Peter’s walking wet dream, yes, one text message was enough to rile him up, and yes, the orgasm Peter had while he fingered himself for his ‘Daddy’ made him almost blackout, but the man would be paying his bills soon. There was nothing more inappropriate than crushing on his boss. 

**WatermelonSugar:** I really didn’t wanna bother you, Mr. Stark. Please ignore my message.

**CallMeDaddy70:** Do you really want me to ignore you again, baby? Don’t you want to know that I can’t think about anything else but you in lingerie anymore? God, look how the panties hug your ass, so ripe and plump. I want to slap it until you’re crying in arousal.

Peter couldn’t hold back. He moaned so loud that he turned his head, afraid someone had heard him. Thankfully the lab was still empty. 

To be honest, he didn’t want to be ignored anymore. He wanted to bounce on his Daddy’s lap, but he also wanted to keep his job. Whatever this was between Mr. Stark and him, it could become really dangerous. Maybe it would get better if he just put his phone aside? He could still answer Mr. Stark after work. Nothing had to happen today, right?

~*~

This time, it wasn’t Peter’s fault but his supervisor’s. Even though his body was still buzzing with arousal, Peter got his control back by the time lunch break was over. He distracted himself with tech and his supervisor had even announced he would introduce Peter to his first project. But of course, things couldn't be easy for once.

“Peter, could you do me a favor and bring this to Mr. Stark’s office? I’m busy and the boss likes to meet new employees once during their first time.” 

A huge pile of papers was pressed in his hand. Peter _really_ didn’t want to, but what should he have done? Saying no to his supervisor on his first day? Impossible. 

So Peter found himself in front of Mr. Stark’s office, anxiously fumbling with his sleeves. A scared part inside of him screamed at him to run, as far and as fast as possible, and only the certainty that it would be the end of his dream job stopped Peter. Still, it took him five minutes until he had mustered the courage to knock. 

“Come in.” God, Mr. Stark’s voice was as deep and velvety as Peter remembered. He could only hope that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Like dropping on his knees and begging his Daddy to fuck him. 

When Peter entered the office for the first time, he was impressed. It was modern and bright, with a huge window front that gave a beautiful view over half of New York. In the middle was a desk, metal and sturdy, and Mr. Stark sat behind it, wearing reading glasses that made Peter’s knees tremble. He was focused on one of SI’s tablets. God, Peter had almost forgotten how handsome the man was. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice wavered. “I’m supposed to bring you some files.”

As soon as Peter opened his mouth, Mr. Stark’s head shot up. Raw hunger was written all over the billionaire’s face and Peter felt a blush creeping up his neck. Peter could almost taste the attention, crawling under his skin, and setting his body on fire. But before he could do anything stupid, Mr. Stark caught himself and leaned back in his chair. 

“Peter, I’m glad you took the time to visit me.” 

_Oh god, this was killing him._ Peter was so nervous that his arms trembled slightly and he gripped the files harder in response. Of course, Mr. Stark looked calm and collected, well, aside from the burning gaze directed at Peter. 

“I-I… m-my supervisor wanted me t-to give you this.” _Could he be even more pathetic?_

Mr. Stark didn’t make any attempts to reach out for the files, so Peter had to walk further into the office, straight towards the desk in the middle. He was hyper-aware of Mr. Stark’s presence and to his own horror, he felt his cock twitch. Being the sole focus of this man did things to Peter he couldn’t even explain. His blush intensified and hence Mr. Stark’s hunger as well. 

When Peter stood directly next to the desk, he couldn’t put down the files fast enough. If he had to stay one more minute in the same room with the billionaire, he would either jump at him or embarrass himself further. God, the man looked good. Black suit, the pants straining on his thick thighs and for a moment, Peter imagined what the goatee would feel like between his cheeks. This wasn’t fair. And to make things even worse, Mr. Stark smelled so good, Peter wanted to drop his pants immediately. 

In hindsight, Peter should have seen this coming. His fingers trembled and he was so keyed up, this was supposed to go wrong. And as expected, one of the files slid down the table and fell on the floor.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Peter had just wanted to pick it up. _Really!_ It was an accident that he bent low, his ass presented for Mr. Stark. He hadn’t thought about it. And he also hadn’t thought about the fact that Peter had put on his baby blue panties this morning, similar to the ones he had tried on for the camera yesterday. As soon as he reached for the file, his pants slipped down an inch. 

Mr. Stark snapped. He growled, hungrily and uncontrolled, almost like an animal. Peter could feel an arm around his waist, pulling him back until he sat on the billionaire’s lap, his thighs spread and his knees pressed apart by Mr. Stark's legs. He could feel something thick and hard nudging against his ass and a warm breath grazed his neck. A whimper left Peter's lips. He was _so_ fucked. 

“Are you doing this on purpose, boy? Do you want Daddy to lose control?”

Peter wanted to defend himself, he wanted to explain that fate was very likely fucking with him, but instead of words, only a whimper left his lips, so pathetic that Mr. Stark chuckled in response. 

“Oh, baby. I haven’t known that you need it so badly, or I would have contacted you sooner. I just wanted to give you time to settle in before your boss asks you to spread your pretty legs for him.”

Relieve flooded his entire body, taking away so much tension that Peter slumped against the billionaire’s chest. He had been afraid he had done something wrong or that Mr. Stark didn’t like him anymore after he had found out Peter was going to work for him. Knowing the man had just wanted to give him time to settle took a weight from his chest that he hadn’t even known he had carried. Suddenly, being close to Mr. Stark didn’t feel so scary anymore and Peter allowed his body to relax, breathing in the man’s spicy scent. His mind was already floating. 

The grip around his waist tightened and Peter was pulled even closer to Mr. Stark’s chest. His Daddy used the free hand to grip his chin and turn his head until he was forced to look into Mr. Stark’s eyes. 

“This is your last chance to leave, Sugar,” his Daddy growled. “You’ll either take off everything but your pretty little panties and bend over the desk, or we’ll forget our history and you can go back to work.”

_Why was his Daddy even asking?_ Peter jumped from the man’s lap and stripped in a hurry. He folded his clothes carelessly and tossed them on the floor next to the desk. As soon as he wore nothing but the baby blue lingerie, Peter did exactly what his Daddy wanted, bending over and presenting his barely covered ass. To make sure the view was even nicer, Peter spread his legs and turned his head, excitedly watching Mr. Stark’s reaction.

His Daddy was a vision, staring at him with such a hunger that Peter’s legs started to tremble. Mr. Stark’s gaze roamed over his body, exploring every inch until he had finally looked his fill. Then, he leaned forward as well and pressed a chaste kiss on Peter’s lips. 

It was their first kiss and Peter’s entire body burned from the sensation. It wasn’t hungry, just a small promise of what was about to come and Peter started to relax. He didn’t have to think anymore, his Daddy would take care of him. 

“I can’t believe how pretty you are, baby. The cam didn’t do you justice.”

Peter blushed furiously. How did the man always know what to say and which buttons to press? The words were already enough to make him squirm, especially since the deep voice was whispering them into his ear. God, he was so easy for his Daddy.

“You’re such a temptation, laying here all spread out for me. How can I resist you? What can I hold back from fucking you right now for the first time on my desk? You’re practically begging for my cock in your tight little hole.”

Wait, Mr. Stark didn’t want to fuck him? It was as if someone had emptied a bucket of ice-cold water over his head and Peter started to sob a little. The words felt like a betrayal. Here he was, spread out for Mr. Stark, his hard cock trapped against the desk, while Mr. Stark didn’t even want to fuck him?

“D-Did I do something w-wrong?” 

The rejection hurt physically, but his Daddy immediately soothed his worries with a firm grip on his neck and soft kisses on his back. “Shh, baby. It’s not your fault. You were amazing. Daddy is just big, baby. I don’t think you can handle this if you have to go back to work after.”

Peter relaxed in the tight grip and a small smile spread on his face. His Daddy wanted him. He was just reasonable and took care of Peter. The thought was enough to build up his arousal again and Peter closed his eyes, trusting Mr. Stark to decide what’s coming next. 

His Daddy didn’t disappoint. As soon as he was certain Peter wasn’t upset anymore, he straightened again and let his hands wander over Peter’s body. He caressed every inch, his fingers drawing patterns on Peter’s heated skin and even though it was the middle of a workday, Mr. Stark took his time. 

Time didn’t matter anymore. In the back of Peter’s mind, a voice was whispering to him that his supervisor would wonder what took him so long, but it was silenced by his Daddy’s touches. How could he even worry when he was at the mercy of such a beautiful man? Everything blurred together, the sensation, the arousal, even his Daddy’s scent until suddenly, Mr. Stark’s finger dipped under the hem of Peter’s panties.

“Yes, Daddy, please. Touch me there.” Peter didn’t want to say it out loud, but his brain to mouth filter had been shut down by the hot arousal burning in his body.

Even though his shameless behavior made Peter blush, his Daddy’s reaction was worth it. With a growl, Mr. Stark pulled on his panties until they ripped apart, nothing but a scrap of fabric left on the floor. Peter was naked, laying on the desk of his boss while Mr. Stark was still completely closed. The thought made him whimper in pleasure.

“Look at you, baby,” his Daddy’s voice was filled with desire. “So desperate for me, even though I’m your boss. Aren’t you ashamed, offering yourself like a slut?”

Peter should have been offended, but the words pressed buttons inside of him, he didn’t even know existed. He started to sob and spread his legs even wider, offering his hole to his Daddy. Rationally, he knew he wouldn’t get fucked today, but his mind hadn’t caught up yet. 

“‘m feelin’ so empty, _please_ , Daddy.” The words were slurred, but it was the only way Peter could say what he wanted. The humiliation mixed with his Daddy’s deep voice had already made him stupid with lust. 

Fortunately, Mr. Stark wasn’t the most patient man either. “God, you little minx. Alright, I’m gonna give you something boy. But you can cry and beg as much as you want, I won’t give you my cock today.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter didn’t care, as long as he got something that soothed the desperate need inside of him. 

The click of an opened lube bottle showed his Daddy’s intentions and Peter whimpered eagerly. He didn’t care where Mr. Stark had taken the lube from and pressed his ass back instead, waiting for something to fill him up. But his Daddy stopped when the finger nudged against Peter’s hole, not even breaching him yet. 

“Beg for it, baby. Show me what a slut you are.”

Peter had overcome his shame long ago. Although he was usually pretty shy, arousal loosened his tongue effectively and there was nothing else on his mind than pleasing his Daddy.

“Please, open me up, Mr. Stark. I need it. Feels so empty.”

A loud moan vibrated through the billionaire's chest and the sound made Peter preen. He wasn’t the only one affected by this, Mr. Stark was just as aroused. 

Opening up to one finger was easy since Peter practiced with his toys at least three times a week. He relaxed immediately, focusing on the slight burn and the relief that came with being filled. To his own surprise, Mr. Stark gave him a second finger right away.

“God, baby. I can’t believe how easy you open up for me. Press your legs together, Sugar. Give Daddy a place to warm his cock.”

Peter couldn’t remember ever following an order quicker as he did now. Two fingers still buried in his ass, he shifted until his thighs were aligned next to each other. The movement pressed his Daddy’s digits against his sweet spot for the first time and Peter sobbed when the pleasure shook his body. He had almost forgotten how intense it could be with his Daddy, but now that the man was actually touching him, Peter threatened to get overwhelmed by his feelings.

The next thing Peter realized was a huge cock that was pressed between his thighs. It was slippery, coated in lube and so thick, Peter actually wondered how it would ever fit inside of him, but he was determined to make it work somehow. There was no way his Daddy could deny him this cock forever. 

“Press your thighs together, baby. Give Daddy a nice warm place to fuck into.”

God, Mr. Stark thrust his fingers in and out with every word, making Peter squirm in arousal. He felt so good, so owned, that his mind started to drift again and everything he could think about was the throbbing length between his legs and the fingers splitting open his ass. There was no way he could take this for long, even though the only friction if his cock was the cold metal of the desk. 

“Daddy, I’m - _oh god -_ am I allowed to come?” 

Mr. Stark chuckled and shifted his hips until every thrust of his erection hit the base of Peter’s cock. Teasing him like this made Peter see stars and he fought against the waves that threatened to take over his body. Hot arousal burned through his veins and he had to bite his own lips to hold back the orgasm. His Daddy hadn’t allowed him to come yet. 

“Beg me, baby. I want you to work for it.” Mr. Stark’s arousal was even deeper than before, probably because he was close as well.

The fingers inside him kept moving, finding Peter’s sweet spot over and over again until his body was so overwhelmed with pleasure, that Peter didn’t know anymore whether he wanted to press closer or pull back.

“Daddy, please, I need it. I’m a good boy, I promise. Just please let me come. It hurts, Daddy, _please._ ”

Finally, Mr. Stark showed mercy. His thrusts sped up, hitting the base of Peter’s cock every time and his Daddy’s fingers focused on the small bundle of nerves deep inside of him. “You can come, baby. Come for Daddy.”

It was too much. Peter screamed when he came, tears spilling from his eyes while his body shook in never-ending pleasure. The friction on his cock was little, but the assault of his sweet spot enough to push him over the edge. His body tightened with the sensation, his hole clenched down on the fingers and his thighs squeezed his Daddy's cock. 

Peter saw stars dancing behind his closed eyes. He didn't even notice when his muscles started to loosen, and he slumped onto the hard surface of the desk. He had never come so hard before in his life, his Daddy was truly showing him places he had never been, even though Peter didn't even have the opportunity to take that thick cock yet. 

Wetness dripped down his thighs, probably his Daddy's cum, but Peter was too wrung out to check for himself. He was still twitching slightly when Mr. Stark lifted him from the table and he could feel something cleaning up his thighs. He was too tired to care what his Daddy was doing. 

"Close your eyes for a while, baby", Mr. Stark whispered in his ear and carried him to the couch on the other end of the office. 

Peter could distantly feel that he was pulled onto his Daddy's lap while a hand caressed his naked back. He felt amazing, fucked out, and cared for. The warmth of Mr. Stark was relaxing and Peter's entire body succumbed to fatigue. 

He would close his eyes just for a minute. His Daddy had him. There was nothing Peter had to worry about, not even his supervisor who had probably expected him back half an hour ago.


End file.
